


Teleporter

by Ingros21



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingros21/pseuds/Ingros21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9 solar sweeps is 19_1/2 earth years</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teleporter

**Author's Note:**

> 9 solar sweeps is 19_1/2 earth years

Deep inside a cave a young troll stirs from her recuperacoon covered in the green Sopor Slime. She hisses in distaste about this stuff, it stinks, tastes like poo poo and gets into every nook and cranny on a troll. She gets out of her ablution trap as quickly as she can. She makes breakfast for her and her lusus, some poor fauna from around her hive-cave. After feeling quite full she decides to hop on Trollian.  
  
arsenicCatnip (AC) started trolling centaursTesticle (CT)  
  
AC:  :33< *ac slowly approaches the unsuspecting muscle hoofbeast  
AC:  :33< *ac pounces into the lap of the mighty hoofbeast and kneads his belly  
AC:  :33< *ac curls up and takes a catnap  
CT:  D---> Nepeta why do you have to act like that, you are better than this  
CT:  D---> Are you even awake anymore?  
AC:  :33< *ac stretches and yawns  
AC:  :33< *ac purrs “purrhaps”  
CT:  D---> What do you need this time?  
AC:  :33< Equius you're no furn  
AC:  :33< You never like to play with me like this )):  
CT:  D---> Nepeta we're almost 9 solar sweeps old we need to stop playing such trivial games  
AC:  :33< Well if you'd play some Extreme Role Playing you'd change your tone  
CT:  D---> I don't believe playing some E%treme Role Playing would change anything  
CT:  D---> 100k I don't I'm just not the Role Playing type  
AC:  :33< *ac asks with big eyes “Purrease play some FLARP with me”  
CT:  D---> Do you remember what happened to Tarvos when he played FLARP with Vriska?  
CT:  D---> I had to make him a whole new set of legs  
CT:  D---> I don't want that to happen to you  
CT:  D---> I have told you before I forbid you from playing those games  
AC:  :33< Don't worry Equius I have someone who won't kill us off  
AC:  :33< Besides these are pretty high risk games  
AC:  :33< I mean you can get hurt or die if you aren't smart and crafty  
CT:  D---> Who did you choose as the moderator?  
AC:  :33< Terezi  
  
    Within the hour Terezi had started both Nepeta and Equius on a FLARP adventure.  Equius did not find it to his liking that a low blood had control over most of his environment.  But as soon as the first big monster came after him he could forgive the fact that Terezi was a teal blood. Soon, and to his surprise, he was finding that FLARPing wasn't all that bad. It had its down sides, not enough action, too much adventure, but he dealt with it with minimal grumbling. Nepeta on the other hand was having the time of her life, even though she'd planned on having a FLARP adventure right next to Equius but it was enough for her to get him to play.  
    The pair played for maybe four or five more hours before they called it quits. Equius had gotten to the third level of his chosen class, Brawler, to the level of Knock-out Puncher. Nepeta however was already at her seventh level in her chosen class, Claw-fiend, to the level of Dagger Fingers. Nepeta decided to check in and see how Equius had faired in his first ever FLARP.  
  
    arsenicCatnip (AC) started trolling centaursTesticle (CT)  
   
    AC:  :33< Hey shoot me a message when you get this  
    AC:  :33< *ac curls up beside the fireplace to wait for CT to reply  
    CT: D---> Hello Nepeta  
    AC:  :33< *ac stretches at the sound of CTs thundering hoofbeast entrance  
    AC:  :33< So how was FLARP  
    AC:  :33< Terezi didn't give you a hard time did she?  
    CT: D---> She did  
    CT: D---> But it wasn't too much for me and my STRONG muscles  
    AC:  :33< *ac rolls her eyes in humor  
    AC:  :33< So I take it you liked it then  
    AC:  :33< Hey I just thought of something  
    AC:  :33< And you and Sollux are the purrfect people to do it  
    CT: D---> OK what is it?  
    AC:  :33< OK you know how Sollux is really good at programming stuff  
    AC:  :33< And you're really good at building robots and stuff like that  
    AC:  :33< And this isn't just for me and you but for everybody  
    AC:  :33< But like we should make a teleporfur so that me and you can play FLARP togefur and not sepurratly.  
    AC:  :33< It'd be a lot of fun  
    CT: D---> And why would I want to work with a even lower b100d than Terezi?  
    AC:  :33< *ac looks down and sad  
    AC:  :33< Because this last game of FLARP was set on a too high a difficultly for me to breeze through it like I usually can  
    AC:  :33< When playing with more than one client in FLARP  
    AC:  :33< When you're the Clouder the players have to agree on which diffifurltly     suits all Clients the best  
    AC:  :33< I told Terezi to make the difficultly at a level that your natural strength could be worked with  
    AC:  :33< And I would deal with the mewsters as they came to me  
    AC:  :33< I guess Terezi had to purrt it closer to GOD-TIER hard rather than IMMATURE-ADULT medium  
    AC:  :33< I kinda got beat pretty badly and I could use your support when next we play  
    AC:  :33< Plus we can use it to just hang out whenever we wanted to  
    CT: D---> Nepeta you are a f001ish low b100d  
    CT: D---> Why would you put yourself into a situation like that?  
    AC:  :33< Cause you're my mewrail  
    AC:  :33< And I wanted you to have a good time  
    CT: D---> Thank you for it Nepeta  
    CT: D---> For my morail I suppose I can work with a bottom b100d  
  
    The project took a good six months to finish. Many pumpkins were destroyed in tweaking the machine. Either it would only take part of the pumpkin or it would take the pumpkin plus whatever was around it. Soon Sollux was able to start testing on live animals. And then the process started all over again. This part didn't take as long only four months now that the machine was built and slight calibrations were made. Sollux soon felt comfortable letting Equius and Nepeta use it for whatever reason they had.  
  
    arsenicCatnip (AC) started trolling centaursTesticle (CT)  
  
    CT: D---> OK Nepeta I'm ready on my end to try this for real  
    AC:  :33< Okie dokie  
    AC:  :33< I'm purrpared to teleporfurt  
  
    arsenicCatnip (AC) stopped trolling centaursTesticle (CT)  
  
    Nepeta got onto the teleporter and waited. Equius hit the button labeled “Nepeta”. Sollux had programmed in everybody else's locations for quick travel if they ever wanted to hangout with someone else. Nepeta stood still as a ring of light went up and down her scanning out her body. Soon the ring became a column and zapped her to Equius' location. With a sudden bang Nepeta was hurled start into Equius. This was something Sollux just couldn't help, he tried to explain it with huge words and lengthy sentences that made Nepeta and Equius' head spin.  
  
    "To put iit 2iimply. The biigger the ma22, the further iit wiill bee 2ent out of the teleporter. 2o iif you teleport a navel 2hiip then you better duck, or get the fuck out of the way."  
  
    One thing Sollux also didn't think about was clothes. They'd only tested on thing that didn't have need for clothing. So when Nepeta landed, Equius got a slight nose bleed from seeing Nepeta completely and utterly without the clothes he expected to see her in. Nepeta was completely unaware of the fact she was naked when she landed.  
  
    "Ow I didn't think it would hurt that much to land on you Equius. Eww whats this blue stuff....OMFG EQUIUS ARE YOU OK DID I BREAK SOMETHING ON YOU WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?!?!?!?!" She asked shaking him.  
    "Uh here Nepeta put this on. You're indecent right now. And no you didn't break anything on me I just got a bloody nose." Equius blushed as he handed her a spare towel that hadn't been used for his sweat.  
    "Indecent what do you.....OMG OMG OMG OMG GIVE ME THAT YOU PURRVERT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TELEPORT ME WITHOUT CLOTHES ON YOU NOOKEATER!!!"  
    "Nepeta language. And I didn't mean to teleport you without clothes. The machine didn't recognize them as part of you and so destroyed them since they weren't organic. So please calm down and put this towel on while I get you my bathrobe to wear for now. "  
  
    After a little bit Equius was sitting in his chair while Nepeta was sitting on one of his workbenches, right next to his recuperacoon. She was now covered in a black bathrobe with Equius' shirt design on the back. Aurthour had brought them milk, a saucer for Nepeta and a steel mug for Equius. The two talked little trying to forget what had just happened though it hung in the air like a heavy fog. Nepeta kept glancing around at the walls where all the naked pictures of muscle hoof-beasts hung, making her blush. The two just couldn't seem to past the fact that Nepetas' chest bulges were wrapped around Equius' head. Whether she meant too or not it was still the most awkward thing that she'd done. Vriska had been in his hive before but never like this so it was a little strange to Equius to have these kind of feelings. After a while they soon decided to part ways. Next time Nepeta would send Equius a box of spare clothes to change into when she would teleport to his hive. As well as make sure they built a screen around the teleporter so that the teleportee wouldn't have to be watched by the other.


End file.
